Jealous Thoughts
by JadeRent
Summary: Ichigo's not jealous. He's just a...concerned friend. Just a cute IchiRuki oneshot. Rated T for what teenagers do, some swearing, and a bit of Renji bashing. I love the guy, but it's just so easy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'd abuse the power.

* * *

Jealous Thoughts

Ichigo was lying on his bed with his head resting on his crossed arms. He was comfortable, but he was in a foul mood. A foul mood because Rukia went back to Soul Society earlier that day. She went back with her brother. She refused to tell him why they were going, how long they'd be gone, when she'd get back, and she blatantly refused to let Ichigo go with her.

He didn't care. Not really. He just didn't want to have to launch another assault against the Gotei 13. He was an official shinigami representative and not a ryoka anymore, but Rukia seemed to be great at getting into trouble and he always had to save her ass. He really wasn't that worried about Rukia. But she didn't have to be so damned cryptic.

Not to mention Renji, that red-haired idiot, said Ichigo was acting like a jealous boyfriend. Whatever. If jealous means protecting a girl from being executed, then yeah, he was jealous…except jealous didn't mean that, so he wasn't jealous in the least. Why would he be jealous? He didn't care about Rukia _tha_t way. And even if he did, no one else would care about Rukia in _that_ way. Well…not that she wasn't pretty. She had some good…qualities. But she was so damn annoying, it didn't matter how beautiful she was, she's too much of a pain in the ass.

Although…that didn't stop Kon from worshipping her. Even when she ripped the stuffing out of him, he doted on her. No matter how many times she threw him like he was, well a stuffed waste of space, he proclaimed his undying love for her…Actually, Keigo was the same way. He always ignored Rukia's negative qualities and especially her bouts of violence. But she never hit him, did she. Stupid bitch. Well Keigo and Kon were idiot perverts. They didn't know anything. They'd bend over backwards for any piece of ass. Guess they were just the kind of losers who considered her ass to be special…should really stop thinking about her ass…

Hmm…Renji bent over backwards for Rukia…Renji went after Rukia same as Ichigo in Soul Society. Even though he sucked and lost every battle he went into. But still…Renji would do anything for Rukia…and they were childhood friends…growing up together…eating together…sleeping…That jerk probably had a thing for Rukia. But Renji's too stupid to do anything about it. And Rukia would never like him that way…right?

Come to think of it, Hanatarou was always extra nice to Rukia. He hadn't known her for very long but he went to save her too. And Hanatarou wasn't the bravest guy…

Okay, maybe Rukia had her share of fan boys, but it wouldn't matter what idiot goes after her because Byakuya would never let one of them near her.

Ichigo snickered. Yeah, Byakuya would whip out his zanpukuto to any guy coming within a mile of Rukia. She was safe in his hands. He was pretty overprotective…almost suspiciously overprotective…

Well he must have been protective because Rukia gets into so much trouble. Yeah, that's right…and because he felt guilty about trying to kill her. He had to find some way to make up for that. Plus, Ichigo could admit now, Rukia had her fair share of admirers, not him of course, but other guys, and Byakuya was just being a good older brother for once. He made a promise to his late wife…who looked…just like…Rukia…

Ichigo bounded out of bed and reached for his representative badge, quickly pushing it to his chest. Instantly in shinigami form, Ichigo jumped from his window and shunpoed to Urahara's shop.

Like hell he was jealous. He was just protecting Rukia's interests, and if her emotionally repressed, older brother who wasn't really related to Rukia, suddenly found himself weak in Rukia's beautiful and familiar presence, then Ichigo would be there to make everything perfectly clear to that uptight son of a-

"Ichigo!" Right as Ichigo appeared in front of Urahara's, the object of his obsession, er, completely platonic and concerned musings, stepped out onto the porch.

"Ichigo I told you not to come after me! I was barely gone an hour!" Rukia stood with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. She was already in her gigai and walking towards Ichigo.

She was so irritating. Stupid bitch. Confusing a guy into not knowing whether he wants to punch her or hold her. She definitely had problems. Not him. Oh, and he didn't want to hold her tightly at all. Unless he was squeezing the life out of her. That's the only reason he had to embrace Rukia Kuchiki. Not that he'd still want to. Nope…

"You were gone for freaking 6 hours! No wonder you get pathetic grades in school, you can't even read the time on your digital!"

"Don't take it out on me that you're pathetic and boring without me around! Maybe you should pick up a hobby that doesn't include fighting or stalking!" She got into his face with that finger of hers. She's so small and she thinks she can just intimidate him with a cute little finger.

Ichigo bent lower to make eye contact. Because she was such a midget of a monster.

"I'm NOT pathetic! I WASN'T stalking you! And I wouldn't have to FIGHT all the time if you weren't such a pain in the ass pissing people off!"

"Please! Everyone loves me! The only person I piss off is you because you confuse your ass with your head! That pain is called thinking Ichigo! I know sometimes it hurts but when you get used to it the pain will go away!"

"That's funny because I'm used to you but that pain is constant!"

He was expecting her to bite back with a witty remark. Seriously, she was good at witty banter. Not that he found that attractive in the least. But instead Rukia seemed to muzzle her anger and just sighed.

"Can we just go home Ichigo? I have a headache and for some reason I don't think yelling at you will make me feel better."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo's own anger dissipated into concern. He still didn't know why she went to Soul Society in the first place. It could have been something serious. Or bad. Or seriously bad, because Rukia had that kind of luck.

"Nothing serious or bad Ichigo."

How did she do that all the time?

"I just had to sit through an awful meeting with some nobles. Nii-sama really helped me out back there." Ichigo said nothing but stood in front of Rukia and kneeled down. She looked tired and worn out, the least he could do was offer her a ride. Sure enough, she hopped right onto his back and let him carry her home.

She may have said it wasn't serious or bad, but it definitely wasn't good if Byakuya had to get involved and she willingly let Ichigo hold her. Not that he was really holding her. Holding her thighs for support didn't count. She should really wear longer skirts though. Her smooth, soft skin was distracting, as it was just aching to be caressed. Or maybe he was aching…well…one light squeeze of support wouldn't hurt. A friendly squeeze…

Rukia responded not by punching Ichigo, for which he was grateful, but by nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. She sighed and her breath tickled his ear. He'd be there to listen when she wanted to talk. It was obvious she needed some comfort.

When they arrived at Ichigo's house the sun was setting. Ichigo landed on the roof facing the horizon's golden rays and set Rukia down. She sat down with her arms around her knees taking in the view as he expected she would, while he went to retrieve his body. He came back out quickly and sat next to her mimicking her pose.

He knew he wasn't jealous. He was concerned as he had full reason to be if something was making her as quiet as she was being. Renji didn't know anything.

Ichigo softened his permanent scowl and looked to Rukia, who was already looking into his eyes that turned amber in the dying sunlight.

"The Kuchiki family is trying to marry me off." She said bluntly.

Oh hell no!

"Oh hell no!"

Oops.

"I-I mean, they can't just make a decision like that! Out of the blue! Right?" Ichigo was stammering out of surprise and nothing else, so help him.

Rukia just smiled softly.

"They've been trying to do this for awhile actually. It's good for nobles to get married to other nobles and have babies with other nobles. Making sure bloodlines stay strong and last long."

"But you're not even really a Kuchiki. You're adopted." He hoped he didn't offend her. He didn't, and she continued.

"It doesn't matter to them. It's all about reputation and stuff like that." She laughed. "Stuff you wouldn't even think to bother with."

Ichigo shifted a little closer to Rukia. The sky was less orange now and darkening it's way into a pinkish purple. The sky was getting startlingly similar to her eyes. Which, though weary, didn't seem so burdened.

"Rukia, you don't seem that worried about them trying to…D-do you want to get married?" He was way too afraid of her answer. Forget jealousy, he hated feeling this vulnerable. Jealousy he could handle, it was a lot like anger, but feeling vulnerable felt…weak. Stupid Rukia. She always found a way to bother him. He was hoping her answer would ease his worries.

"HA! Yeah right!"

Thank you Rukia.

"I'm not getting married. They've been trying for so long, but Nii-sama has always been there to tell them what a horrible wife I'd be!"

Ichigo snorted. "I could have told them that."

He received a slap on the head, which oddly enough, made him feel better.

"You don't know anything about what a wife should be!" Rukia argued.

"Well I know you'd make a bad one! You can't cook, you don't clean, you're not exactly nurturing," he rubbed his head as an example, "You get into fights, you work too hard, you're independent, moody, clueless about-"

"Okay I get it! Jeez, all Byakuya said was that I was a dedicated shinigami who dealt with situations far too dangerous to raise a family around." She looked like she was pouting. "Maybe I should have let you come along. You've got so many more reasons why I'm useless as a wife."

"What it's true! You'd make a horrible noble's wife." Ichigo scowled harder as he turned away and continued. "You're all those things Byakuya and I said. You're not the type of girl who'd make some hard ass, good for nothing but show, noble happy. You'd make a different type of guy happy."

He could feel Rukia looking at him. He prayed it was getting dark enough now that she wouldn't be able to see him blushing like an idiot.

He decided it was dark enough, so he kept talking.

"You'd…probably make a great wife to anyone who didn't want you just for show. Not as some…I don't know, baby-making, reputation machine. You'd make a great wife to a guy who respects that you're dedicated to your duty, that you'd do anything for your friends, your stubbornness, intelligence, ridiculously strong kicks…your ability to make him stronger without even trying…your retarded drawings."

She punched him.

"Ow bitch! I'm not saying there is a guy like that! He'd have to be really stupid to willingly deal with you for the rest of his life!"

Ichigo found the courage to look at Rukia again. Her punch did wonders to relieve the tension he was feeling in his whole body. Rukia was looking down onto the roof tiles. He thought there was a faint blush on her cheeks. But Rukia didn't blush. And it was pretty dark now. The stars were in the sky and the sun fully set.

"Thank you Ichigo for making me feel better. For an idiot who knows nothing about wives…obviously, you must know a thing or two about cheering me up." She smiled at him. She smiled for him. That smile he never saw on her face unless she was looking right at him. If he ever did see her give that smile to anyone else, he'd probably go bankai on their ass. Fuck. He was jealous. And he was stupid.

Ichigo stopped thinking as he leaned down to Rukia, and as if he'd been doing it for years, kissed her. He meant to make it brief, but the feel of her parted lips on his own kept him glued to her.

He put a hand up against her cheek and deepened the kiss inhaling sharply through his nose. His heart stopped when he heard Rukia inhale as well as she returned the kiss and then let out a small moan. Her hands came up to both sides of Ichigo's face and pulled him closer to her.

Losing himself and feeling brave in her eager response, he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, having no intent to crush her, and pulled her into his body. His other hand landed on her knees and stroked her smooth legs up and down, pushing her skirt up her thighs some.

Rukia opened her mouth wider at the feel of Ichigo's hands gripping her waist and rubbing all along her legs. She let her arms wrap around his shoulders and one arm bend to lose itself in his spiky hair.

Feeling her mouth open more to him, Ichigo instinctually pushed his tongue towards hers and massaged. Rukia took a deep breath through her open mouth and let Ichigo explore and tease her. He sucked the tip of her tongue until Rukia pushed into Ichigo's mouth as well.

She kept moaning and Ichigo was quickly losing all control of the teenage libido he kept quite tame up until that point. She moaned from her throat once more and when they both parted to take some gasping breaths she said his name.

No. She purred his name. Growled his name. Whatever she did, they way his name spilled from her lips forced Ichigo to roughly grab her waist with both hands. He dived into her mouth again and lifted her body tight against his. She wrapped her legs around him for support and in an instant found herself on her back with Ichigo flush on top of her.

Ichigo had no idea what he was going to do next or how far they would have gone, but suddenly he found himself rolling off the roof with Rukia.

When they landed on the ground their positions were switched with Ichigo on his back and in some deal of pain.

"Ow! Damn it!"

Rukia jumped off of Ichigo quickly and put a few feet in between them. She was flushed from the fall…among other things.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Ichigo." Rukia managed to get out. Then she added, "Are you okay?"

"Fuck!" he called from the ground. "You're supposed to ask if I'm okay first, you moron!"

"Hey! Just be glad I even said thank you, seeing as how that two-story fall was your entire fault! I could have been seriously injured."

Ichigo jumped up, his pain nothing compared to indignation. "My fault?! My fault?! Maybe you need to review what just happened up there! I…You…"

They were both pretty speechless.

"Are you seriously injured Ichigo?" Rukia broke the long silence.

"No. I'm fine. Are you? Okay I mean?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Thanks to me."

How quickly their moods could change.

Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo as she pulled some lawn debris from Ichigo's shoulders, back, and stomach.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you managed to roll in midair so you'd take the brunt of the fall."

"Well maybe I did." Ichigo bit back while pulling leaves out of Rukia's hair.

"It's not like that's some accomplishment. I weigh nothing compared to you-"

"Or anyone else, midget."

She stabbed him with a twig she brushed off of him.

"If you'd landed on me, I'd probably be dead." Rukia appraised Ichigo finding most of the dirt from the fall and landing cleared. She put both hands on his chest and started smoothing off the dirt and out some wrinkles. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you were being noble…for once."

Ichigo caught her elbows and pulled her a little closer to him. He blushed and smirked down at Rukia. Thinking that if this is how things were going to be between them now, jealousy would not be the first thing running through his head and he said, "Or…maybe I just wanted to have you on top."

Oh man. He said that out loud. Freaking idiot. He should say goodbye to his manhood now because Rukia was certainly going to kick him hard for that one.

"If you had waited a few minutes I would have been."

Holy freaking hollow shit.

Rukia started to climb up towards Ichigo's open window. She used him as a ladder part of the way up and left him on the ground in a stupor.

"Come on you idiot!" Rukia called down. "You look like Renji trying to figure out a pair of jeans!"

Ichigo looked up at Rukia and smiled. Then he frowned. When was Renji putting on jeans in front of Rukia? Yeah, he'd have to talk to that red pineapple…soon…

"Ichigo!"

Okay, maybe later…

* * *

AN: My first kiss! Well, my first written one anyway. If only my first kiss was with Ichigo...or any guy from Bleach for that matter. They are just too cute. Hope you guys liked it! If not, who cares. Oh wait, I mean tell me why so I can improve. Note to self: Don't be a jerk to the readers/reviewers. Got it. Cookies for all! Better? Yeah. 


End file.
